


Sunflower Seed

by FuckRolandOrzabal



Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Curt, Smut, curt does not, for the love of god please help me, i hate fanfiction about real people and i hate mpreg, roland wants fetus deletus, so why the fuck am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckRolandOrzabal/pseuds/FuckRolandOrzabal
Summary: After a moment of fun in a sunflower field, Curt feels as if something's off. It isn't long before he comes to the realization that he is carrying Roland's child. The child that Roland doesn't want.
Relationships: Roland Orzabal/Curt Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Sunflower Seed

**Author's Note:**

> damnation daniel

Bright yellow sunflowers were towering over them. The endless blue sky was for once being framed modestly almost like a painting with the flowers acting as the border keeping it together. Thin petals shined transparent at the right angle with the sun peeking through, almost as if it wanted to get a better look at the scene in which they laid in.

Curt felt the warm breeze as it passed through the jungle of stems. He faced the sky as he lounged on the ground, one hand propping his head up from the Earth while the other sat lazily on his stomach. The back of his shirt was moist from the wet grass that he laid in. It mustn’t have been too long ago that they were watered, and he would have been soaked to the skin if the sun hadn’t made quick work of the many droplets. But he could still see a couple sliding down a few petals. 

One particular droplet caught his eye as a ray of sunshine bounced off of it. Gravity had taken hold and was dragging it down a petal. A small trail of water was left behind as it made its way to the edge of the leaf and dipped down to the very tip. Curt watched curiously as it took form, almost like a spider dangling from a string of web. Time stood still as it seemed to brace itself and let go. 

The water droplet fell from the sunflower petal. It would have hit the ground and soaked into the grass if a sleeping Roland wasn’t right underneath it, laying on his side and resting his head on his arm. He flinched at the impact when it landed on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open for a moment before squinting against the sunlight. 

Their eyes met and Curt couldn’t help but stare. A part of him told him to look away, but the rest of him just didn’t care. That’s how it always was when he was with Roland. A useless inner battle that was already won. Roland smiled at him, happy with his company as always. He rolled onto his back and looked to the sky, studying the clouds as Curt continued to watch how his hair blew with the breeze. 

“Do you see that one?” Roland asked as he pointed up. His words were soft, speaking as if he were afraid that any foreign sound would scare the serenity of the field away.

With reluctance, Curt looked away from Roland and turned his gaze to the light blue sky. “Which one?”

“It looks somewhat like your mother.” He said in a dry tone, obviously joking.

“I’m not seeing it.” Curt laughed, studying the many white blobs and only seeing that. A blob.

Roland tsked and moved closer, aligning his body with Curt’s. He sat up and pointed once again. “That one.”

Curt truly did try to look for the cloud that resembled his mother but it was just so difficult with Roland in his line of sight. A dark curl tumbled out of place when Roland turned his head, looking down at Curt to see if he had found the cloud. His usual dark eyes held something light in them. A playfulness. 

Roland’s hand dropped, realizing that Curt had no interest in cloud watching. The sun was in Curt’s eyes momentarily as he too sat up. He tilted his head slightly to use Roland as a way to block the sun. Dragging his eyes along the shadowy outline before finally looking the man straight on. They were close. Closer than normal, whatever that meant. It wasn’t rare for them to have their faces mere centimeters apart. It wasn’t even that rare for Roland to kiss him. In public or on camera. They were just quick pecs and a pair of joking smiles.    
But it  _ was _ rare for Roland to kiss Curt in private. And even though he was expecting it, Curt still felt a wave of surprise and happiness flow through his body when Roland leaned forward and pressed his lips to Curts. 

Curt reached up and cupped Roland’s cheek, feeling his breath catch in his chest and swell into a feeling of uncertainty. Uncertain of where this one kiss would lead, if it would take them anywhere at all, or if he even wanted it to. 

Roland’s plump lips broke away, allowing dread to sweep inside Curt for only a moment as Roland lightly grabbed him by the waist and pulled himself closer. Curt leaned back, laying in the moist grass once again with Roland kneeling forward. The sun disappeared along with its warmth as his body shadowed Curt but it was quickly replaced. At first, it was an inner heat, low and suffocating, more like the smoke from a fire. And then it was an external heat. Roland’s heat. His hands were hot to the touch as they lightly grasped Curt’s face, pulling him into a kiss as his body enveloped him. 

The small rubs and bumps between them were more accidental than anything. They just happened as the two men struggled to be as close as possible. Curt could feel his hands snag in Roland’s hair, becoming tangled in the curls as he rolled his body into the man above him. Roland had his knee in between Curt’s spread legs. His intent wasn’t fully recognized yet though, as he only wanted to feel himself and Curt slot together like puzzle pieces. But when Curt started grinding against his thigh, his brain turned to mush. He was stuck in a limbo now. Not knowing what he was going to do before and not knowing what he wanted to do now. With an effort, he pulled himself away to gain his bearings. So much had happened so fast that he needed to take a break for his mind and thoughts to catch up. But it was so hard with the mental roadblocks popping up because of the sight below him.

Curt laid beneath him, gasping for breath. He too was overwhelmed by the situation. While he was thankful for the breather, he was also eager for them to continue whatever they were even doing. Roland swallowed deeply, watching Curt’s chest expand significantly as he breathed. His brown eyes glowed golden as the sun gave him such flattering lighting. With slight hesitation, he grabbed Curt’s knee and lightly pushed it down, spreading his legs further to give himself room. He watched Curt’s golden eyes carefully as he settled himself in front of him in between his legs. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Curt didn’t wait for Roland to go down to his level, leaning up and kissing him himself. With their lips locked, he dragged him back down with him. Roland hovered slightly, not wanting Curt to bear his weight too much but his partner wasn’t having it at all, grabbing handfuls of his shirt to pull him closer. Closer than he expected as their crotches brushed against each other. While Curt could describe himself as aroused, he was surprised to feel that Roland was already hard. Roland was suddenly light-headed, his cock being choked by his jeans as he suddenly couldn’t help himself and stuck his tongue into Curt’s mouth. 

It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one as Curt took it in stride. Opening his mouth enough to make room for the foreign muscle, he unclenched his hands on Roland’s shirt to grab his waist and pull him closer. And yet, even though their bodies were laid flat against each other with their tongues in each other’s mouths it still wasn’t close enough. 

That’s when Roland pushed himself up, his lips leaving Curt’s with a smack. He looked down at Curt, seeing that the corners of his mouth were wet with spit and his slicked-back hair was now tousled. Roland sighed lovingly at the sight before sitting up on his knees and ripping his tucked-in shirt up before fumbling with his belt. He pulled it from the loops like a Beyblade. The leather skidded against the jean material giving a high-pitched whistle. Curt watched intensively, unable to look away as Roland undid his pants and tugged them down to free his cock which sprung up eagerly, hitting his stomach with a thud. 

Curt gasped suddenly, needing air that wasn’t getting to his lungs. His hands reached down to undo his own pants as he watched Roland unbutton his shirt halfway before just leaving it and leaning down to pull Curt into a deep kiss, who had finally pulled his pants down, shimmying out of them the best he could with Roland right on top of him. Kicking them away, he could feel Roland’s jeans grazing against his bare legs. Wanting to breathe and to feel the sun on his face, Curt turned his head away from the kiss, causing Roland to simply dip down and suck his neck instead as his hand worked his dick diligently. Curt felt dizzy from the oxygen not getting to his brain thanks to Roland’s borderline smothering. He thrusted his hips up, bumping his clothed dick into Roland’s hand which was busy pumping his cock. 

Roland for once decided to not be selfish, letting go of his dick in favor of lightly squeezing Curts. His hand twisted as his fingers wrapped around his penis, never really touching it with a layer of underwear between them. Curt was squirming underneath his touch. The feeling of Roland’s hair brushing against the side of his neck and all the way down to his collar bone was driving him mad. His stomach swelled with a deep breath as his arms suddenly started to tingle. It was as if spiders were crawling under his skin. A deep moan escaped him nonetheless when Roland finally freed his cock and began to jerk it.

Curt couldn’t tell if it was sweat or spit trickling down his back. Taking Roland’s sloppy work into account, Curt felt it was safe to say that it was saliva. He suddenly groaned, feeling Roland’s dick press into his own. Roland’s large hand was able to wrap around both of their penises easily. Fucking into his hand against Curt’s dick, Roland unlatched his lips from his neck and laid his head gently against Curt’s chest while stifling a whine. 

Gingerly, Curt reached up and attempted to run his fingers through Roland’s hair but the tingles had shot the nerves in his hands, and he felt the flesh around his joints more than he did the soft curls. Yet still, he petted Roland. Like he was a dog that just fetched the paper. The pets were all he was able to give Roland in relation to an award. He couldn’t do anything else, not even sing praises with his throat closing fast. Any moan of pleasure came out as a croak as his body curled up suddenly. He was at his limit and Roland happily pushed him over.

He came with a gasp of cold air running into his lungs as his throat opened. His chest burned along with his hands as their feeling returned. Roland continued to pump their cocks, aware but uncaring of Curt’s seed which he smeared along their members. All he wanted was release. Curt needed room to breathe and Roland wasn’t stopping. With a whisper that even he couldn’t make out, he pushed Roland away even if it felt like gripping a metal rod that had been roasting over a fire for hours on end. Roland took the hint and leaned off of him, his eyes empty and glazed over, confused more than anything. In his dazed state, his grip loosened, letting go of both of them so he could lean his weight into both hands which planted themselves on either side of Curt’s head. The look he gave Curt was one mixed with concern yet annoyance. 

Several seconds filled with nothing but their ragged breaths and sunflower leaves crackling in the breeze. It was so hot that even the droplets were almost completely gone now. The sky had changed during the time that they weren’t paying attention, with more clouds sweeping in from all directions. A strange shadow cascaded to their left and from there was pulled over them entirely. Soon, the entire field was darkening with the light being smothered by the large shadow. The sun was blocked out from the clouds. Without the constant beating of its rays, the air began to drop in temperature. No longer did it feel boiling on Curt’s skin and thick in his lungs. No longer did it even feel warm.

Just cold.

Curt was suddenly craving that warmth now that it was gone. Wasn’t that how it was with everything? Never wanting what you have until it was gone. Never knowing what you want until it’s already passed you.

Roland still had his gaze latched onto Curt. He probably didn’t even notice the change in weather. Probably didn’t care if he did. He was the type of person who only cared about what was in front of them at the moment. That was the only way he could stay sane. It took years for him to realize that worrying about every little thing would make him sick but he learned eventually. He shifted his weight, leaning into one hand so he could stroke Curt’s cheek with the other. Curt leaned into his touch. His hot touch. The air above him was cold. And the Earth below him was cold. But Roland was warm.

Curt felt his lips part, Roland pressing his thumb onto his bottom lip to do so. Hesitantly, Curt reached up and took Roland’s hand. He pulled it away from his face and slowly dragged it down his chest. To his annoyance, Roland didn’t understand what he was doing and retracted his hand, using it as a pillar of support for his body instead. Curt had to be more straight forward. Neither of them were lucid enough to read each other’s minds. It was back to basics now. Actually having to use their words to communicate instead of just knowing with a glance. 

“Roland,” He started, his mouth suddenly dry with just one word. “I want you…” Curt became scared at his words, knowing they were true but not what needed to be said. “I want you to…” It was hard to speak. To rearrange his sentences into something that would get through Roland’s thick skull. “Fuck…” He cursed with annoyance at himself. Ironically it was exactly what he wanted too. Who knew it would be so hard to say? To just take a deep breath and…

“Fuck me.” The words fell from his lips in the form of a whisper but had the consequences of a sonic boom. A gust of wind blew with enough ferocity to smack Roland in the face with his own hair. He didn’t even seem to notice. Too busy processing what Curt had just asked him to do. Curt quickly raised himself up and brushed Roland’s hair back behind his ears, wanting to see his face. His reaction to what he had just said. The sunlight that had lighten his dark eyes was gone. His eyes seemed to be black as the sky at night, with enough shine to replace the stars. His pale skin looked blue, reflecting the clouds above them. Everything seemed to suddenly be underwater and Curt didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold his breath. 

Roland shifted forward, heat radiating from his bare chest. It was strong enough to make Curt gasp as Roland pulled him forward into a hug. One strong arm kept him close, kept him warm. His other arm, more specifically his hand, was moving down. Just like Curt had wanted it to. It was still slick with cum which worked in both of their favors. letting Roland slip a finger inside of Curt with ease. Curt had to bite his lip to keep himself from shaking or saying something he might regret. Something too deep that might make Roland stop and think. God forbid he start carelessly whispering in Roland’s ear and he takes them to heart. 

Curt jumped suddenly, feeling Roland slip his finger out. The two of them held each other, refusing to let go as they both moved. Curt laying back down and spreading his legs for Roland to grab them and push back far enough to almost hurt. Roland positioned his dick as well as he could without his hands before letting go of Curt’s leg to properly line himself up. The tip of his cock was moist from not only Curt’s cum but from Roland’s own precum as well. With one good push, Roland filled Curt, leaning forward and pushing Curt’s legs back as he did. 

A squeak was the only noise Curt could produce, suddenly choking on the very air he needed. He couldn’t help but think about the many romance movies he had sat through in his life where one of the love interests had almost drowned only for the other love interest to give them mouth to mouth, giving them the kiss of life in a sense. A kiss he needed so desperately that Roland wasn’t even aware enough to give, too fixated on Curt’s tight hole squeezing his cock. Curt bundled his fists around Roland’s shirt, tugging vigilantly to try and get him down to his level. Of course, Roland mistook the tugging down as an order for him to thrust forward, beginning a steady fuck that only tightened Curt’s throat more. 

It was hot. So hot. The warm atmosphere that started the whole thing had evaporated, leaving just a smoldering heat that made Curt sweat. He couldn’t tell if Roland was feeling it too or if he was just too invested in the feeling of making love to register anything else. Curt couldn’t tell and he couldn’t look to see, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure that spread through his body rhythmically like a bass following the lead of Roland’s melodies. His crazy fucking melodies. 

The friction between them, inside them, against them, all of it was beginning to burn. A good burn. Like Curt had thrown himself into a frying pan and was beginning to caramelize. He gasped, his throat opening suddenly. Frigid air clawed into his lungs as a raindrop hit his cheek. From his viewpoint, he could see thousands of more, falling from the dark clouds above them. More splattered against his face, running down his head and falling to the ground he laid on, soaking into the grass. It wasn’t the raindrops that knocked him out of his stupor, rather the sudden absence of them when Roland positioned his head over Curt’s once again. A singular drop of rain caught Curt’s eye as it trailed down a strand of Roland’s hair before stopping on the very tip as if to brace itself before dropping down and landing right next to his eye. It was then that he remembered what he wanted. What he needed. Quickly letting go of Roland’s shirt and grabbing handfuls of curly hair on both sides of his head. Roland hissed with pain and slight shock as Curt pulled him down by the hair into a kiss. 

There was nothing gentle coming from Roland’s thrusts now. He had taken the hair-pulling as a sign that Curt wanted it rougher, harder, as opposed to that he just wanted a fucking kiss, and Roland was just too distracted to see that and needed a little guidance. All the same, he was fucking with a purpose now. One that involved the other half of the equation and not just himself. If the hair-pulling hadn’t happened, it probably never would have accrued to him that Curt would have some sort of preference when it came to getting a dick shoved up his ass. He was selfish like that sometimes. 

With a new speed that could only mean that he was close, Roland dragged his hands down Curt’s chest and past his aching dick, squeezing his thighs instead. Curt tensed at his touch with a moan passing between his lips right into Roland’s mouth. The spiders under his skin had returned, except this time they stung. It was more like standing under the sparks of a welder as they flew from his creation in the making. Singeing his skin for a few moments before it finally happened. 

It felt as if he had caught fire inside and out, and this time he knew that Roland felt it too. He had stopped thrusting so suddenly that it was easy to tell that he did. Curt’s arms went numb once again, his fingers slipping through Roland’s hair and down to his back. His shirt was soaked from the rain. Curt had remained relatively dry underneath him. The rain began to hit him full on now as his cover moved, unlatching their lips and sitting back on his knees as Curt felt the rain on his skin and a sudden emptiness. Roland was looking to the sky too. Blinking only as a reflex as the rain fell against his hair and face. He only looked away when Curt sat up and reached out hesitantly, wanting to brush a loose curl back into its place. Curt froze under his gaze, the look in his eyes something he had seen before but couldn’t place where. It was a moment that seemed to step out of time, and yet it still ended.

Roland pulled Curt into a tight hug, not in much of a rush to get out of the rain. Curt returned the hug slowly before nuzzling into his partner fully, smiling as the pitter-patter of rain became all that he could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> god it hurts. that took way longer than it needed to but its here now. whether that's a good or a bad thing is up to u tbh


End file.
